Here in this Mansion
by RubyRose813
Summary: Since the moment they saw that grey monster, they knew it was a battle of life or death. HetaOni. Slight shounen-ai. Angst, lots of angst, ahead! Human names used. -Oneshot-


**A/N: Hi! I have another sad one for y'all. ^_^ This was sort of rushed so it might look crappy to you guys. XD It was nighttime and I was being forced to sleep but couldn't, so yeah. XD Enjoy! R&R please, it is greatly appreciated. :) **

**Oh yeah, the USUK, Spamano, and GerIta here are nothing really. XD I ship them, yeah, but it's not really a pairing in this story, okay?**

**EDIT: It seems to occur to me that I have forgotten about the most awesome one. *bows* Thank you _tantei no hime_ for pointing that out. I'm sorry. I was half-asleep and forgot. XD (2/10/2013)**

_Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia, okay?_

* * *

Antonio stumbled back, glaring furiously at the creature before him. He continued to fight stubbornly, even with all the injuries he had. He hissed with pain as that thing struck him down. Dodging, he was hit once more. Finally, he fell, and did not get up. _Ah, this is it..._

"NO!" A scream ripped through the air, and the thing was pushed far away. Slowly, it disappeared. Antonio looked up to see Lovino. "Antonio..." he murmured, collapsing beside him, breathing heavily. Other footsteps were heard and soon the others were there.

The Spaniard was already bleeding profusely. He had cuts and bruises all over, with a huge gash at his side to top it all of. "It's fine, you guys. Go ahead without me," he spoke, trying to give them a cheery, reassuring smile.

Even _Arthur_ of all people refused. Now this was something.

"No, I'll stay with Toni. You guys go!" Lovino told them, and watched as the others nodded and left, but not without dragging a crying Feliciano away from his brother. The Italian sat by Antonio's side, holding his hand and pressing a ripped part of his clothing on the large wound to lessen the bleeding.

Antonio frowned. "I wanted you to be able to get out. And now you've made Feli cry," he said, but then smiled. "Thank you for staying with me now, but you really have to go. What if―"

"No. I'm staying with you whether you like it or not. And Feli will be fine without me," Lovino cut him off, as stubborn as ever. Antonio sighed, knowing he couldn't win against Lovino in this condition.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. It was back. Lovino's breath hitched, glancing worriedly at Antonio. He shook his head sadly, and their hands tightened around each other.

With the little strength he had, he sat up, and enclosed Lovino in a hug. He felt the wetness of the tears and closed his eyes, feeling it come closer.

_Together,_ both of them thought as they vanished.

* * *

Feliciano sobbed, trying to wipe the tears away as he struggled to continue leading the group, even as he held Ludwig's hand. They were running, and everyone knew it was catching up fast. He let the last of the tears fall, knowing very well that it had already caught Antonio and his brother.

He looked to the others. Alfred was holding Arthur and Matthew's hands tightly. The others were following him, because he was the one who knew the place best. All were shaken up and panicked, wanting to escape as soon as possible. He returned his gaze back to where he was running.

"Ah!" He heard someone stumble. They stopped, looking behind them. Arthur had collapsed, possibly from exhaustion. After all, he was the one who fought the creature with all his magic and lose his sight in the process. Alfred was kneeling in front of him, telling him to stand up. "No, no I can't. Just leave me here," the Brit breathed.

Alfred looked to Feliciano. "Go. Take Matthew and the others and go. We'll catch up in a sec," he said seriously. Feliciano nodded, and they took off once more. Matthew was now holding Francis' hand, fighting back tears.

* * *

Alfred smiled sadly as the group left them, then turned his attention to Arthur. "Arthur, c'mon. We need to keep our promise," he said, cupping Arthur's cheeks. The Brit shook his head.

"I can't. I can't. No Alfred, I want you to live. Go now," he replied, reaching out to feel Alfred's face. The American stared into those dull green eyes and frowned. He shook his head, even though he knew Arthur couldn't see him.

"No can do, Artie. I told I'd protect you, and I will keep my word," he told him sternly.

Now he could just _sense_ it coming. Again, he looked to the direction of where the group took off, knowing very well that he couldn't keep his word to the others now. He held Arthur's hand and closed his eyes.

Softly, he whispered into his ear as they vanished. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

And now there were seven.

Matthew was suddenly grabbed from behind, taking Francis with him. They heard a growl, causing them to run even faster.

Six.

Yao was suddenly thrown and smashed into a wall. Ivan and Kiku chose to fend it off so the others could escape. Since both were very weak, it was hardly a fair match.

Three.

Gilbert just suddenly stopped, and ran in another direction. They heard him shout, "Go on without me!" as he left. Even as it hurt Ludwig, they had to go now. It was coming fast.

Two.

It had finally caught up to both of them.

The grotesque creature stood in front of them, and Ludwig decided to fight it so Feliciano could escape. The poor Italian watched as his best friend was brutally mangled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I want to go back!"

He knew it would all be rewinded again. He knew he would have to face this torture yet again. This was never-ending. They'd be stuck here. He promised that he would get them all out alive. But they've been at this for so long. Here in this mansion, until he was able to save them all.

Even if he had to die himself just to do it.

_~END~_


End file.
